Temari vs. Zaheer
Temari vs. Zaheer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Wiz: Of all the weapons our combatants have used, the pair we're looking at today have weaponised the air itself. Boomstick: Like Temari of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Wiz: And Zaheer, the Airbending Anarchist. Boomsick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Temari Wiz: Temari of the Village Hidden by Sand is no ordinary shinobi. Born the oldest daughter of the 4th Kazikage of the Hidden Sand village, she has become of their strongest fighters. Boomstick: Her main weapon is that big ass folding metal fan. Those spots are called "moons", and the more "moons" are revealed the more powerful her fan becomes. Wiz: When all 3 moons are shown, Temari can use the fan to stir up powerful slicing winds that can blow away weapons, as well as deflect sound based attacks. This lets her be a strong offensive and defensive threat. She controls these wind blades with her Chakra., which is a form of energy ninja have in the Naruto world, which they can use to perform superhuman feats like walking on water. However, everyone has a limited amount of chakra. Boomstick: She can also stir up huge tornadoes, and she can even ride on that fan! That's mostly for intimidation though, since that fan is her main weapon. Wiz: Long range combat is where Temari excels, but if things get up close and personal she can use that fan as a makeshift club. She can also combo it with a tornado, as seen in the battle with Tenten. Shows final clip of Tenten vs Temari battle where Temari releases the whirlwind and forces Tenten to land on the folded up iron fan. Boomstick: Damn that's cold! Wiz: Temari's fast enough to stop taijitsu master Rock Lee, and is also a great strategist. She can easily tell what an opponent's strengths and weaknesses are soon after the battle starts. Boomstick: Even when still a Genin (novice ninja), Temari was able to effortlessly defeat the weapon specialist Tenten without taking a scratch. She also beat Tayuya from the Village Hidden in Sound, again without taking a scratch. She's tagged the third Raikage who was known for his speed, and even though this isn't related to her combat abilities, she actually wears the least ''makeup of the her team, the Sand Siblings. But hey, no use trying to improve perfection. Wiz...I think I'm in love. Wiz: Urgh...she's married. Boomstick: Damnit! Oh well, let's see the other guy. ''Temari: slamming Tenten down onto her fan Not much of a match. Kind of boring. Zaheer Wiz: As a teenager, Zaheer joined the terrorist organisation The Red Lotus. The Red Lotus wanted to free the spirit of chaos and destruction Vaatu, and create a new spiritual age by removing world leaders and nations. Boomstick: Sarcastic Yeah I can't think of any way that could go wrong. Anyhow, years later Zaheer was involved in a plan to kidnap Avatar Korra so that the Red Lotus could raise her as one of their own. However, this plan failed and he and his 4 teammates were incarcerated. Wiz: Even though Zaheer himself had no Bending capabilities at all, he was still deemed dangerous enough to be locked in a maximum security prison at the top of a mountain, made entirely out of metal. Boomstick: But then 13 years later, the planets aligned in Harmonic Convergence, and a lot of people who had been nonbenders suddenly gained Airbending, the power to manipulate air, including Zaheer. Wiz: Airbending fit Zaheer like a glove. With his newfound powers, Zaheer was able to escape prison and set out on a journey to free his comrades and bring the world into anarchy. Boomstick: With his newly gained airbending, Zaheer can create gusts of wind from absolutely nowhere. He's strong enough to fight evenly with much more experienced benders like Aang's children Kya and Bumi, take on groups of White Lotus sentries on his own, and he even managed to invent a new Airbending technique: Asphyxiation. This lets him literally pull the air out of someone else's lungs! Holy shit, that's powerful! Wiz: But he has to be near them to use it. And even that isn't Zaheer's most powerful ability. Boomstick: After his girlfriend died (spoiler), Zaheer let go of his last earthly tether, and became able to fly! This sub skill of airbending was thought to be just a myth until now. Wiz: With this new ability, Zaheer was strong enough to be able to hold his own with Korra while she was in the Avatar state, although she had been pumped full of mercury at the time. Boomstick: But even flight is arguably not Zaheer's best weapon. Before he got locked up, he was the strategist of The Red Lotus and in his quest to bring the world into anarchy he devised a plot to assassinate the Queen of the Earth Kingdom, and end the Avatar cycle once and for all. Wow this guy's strong. Does he even have weaknesses? Wiz: Yes. Even though he can fly, he is still affected by the surrounding environment. Airbending also lacks offensive moves, relying mostly on dodging and evasion. Boomstick: But even so, if you're a world leader and Zaheer's got you in his sights, just resign. Zaheer: ...if you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality. DEATH BATTLE! Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were in a meeting in the office in the hidden sand village. A guard then rushed in. Guard: Lord Kazikage! There's an intruder in our village. Temari: You stay here Gaara. I'll finish it. Temari unfurls her fan, and rides on it to the outskirts of the Hidden Sand Village and meets Zaheer flying in. She lands and confronts him. Temari: Who are you and what do you want? Zaheer: I am Zaheer. And I've come to free this land! Temari: Plunging a land into chaos won't make it free. And that won't happen, because I'll stop you! Zaheer: Try. FIGHT Temari waited patiently for Zaheer to make a move. She wanted him to make the first move, so she could get an eye for his strategy, powers and abilities. Zaheer launched an air blast at her, however she laughed and unfurled her fan to the 1st moon. Temari: Is that all you've got? This fight'll be over soon. Zaheer didn't answer, but instead flew back slightly and began throwing some more powerful wind blasts. Temari unfurled her fan to reveal the 2nd moon, and countered with a wind blast of her own. Temari, wanting to protect her village and finish Zaheer quickly, unfurled her fan to the 3rd moon. Temari: Windscythe Jutsu! She hent a huge wind blade soaring towards Zaheer. He was caught unawares, not having expected them to be that strong, and couldn't avoid it in time. It gashed him several times, and he fell to the ground. Zaheer: No! Not yet... Temari: It's over! Temari then lifted her fan over her head and bought it down, sending a tornado towards Zaheer. Zaheer got back up, and flew as fast as he could over the tornado, and started flying towards Temari. Temari: thinking How did he dodge that?! And now he's coming straight at me! Zaheer flew straight towards Temari, aiming to deliver a super fast punch. She only just managed to dodge him, but the turbulence caused her to fumble her grip on her fan. Zaheer then sent a short air blast at Temari, who tried to deflect it with her fan but didn't have time. She was blown backwards, bouncing several times. Zaheer flew towards her, while Temari pulled back the fan. But before she could unleash an attack, Zaheer grabbed her by the throat. With his spare hand, he pulled the air out of her lungs. Temari dropped the fan and sank to her knees gasping. Temari: thinking Gaara...I'm sorry... Zaheer: I can tell from your technique that you favour long range attacks over close combat, so my best chance was to get up close and fight you there. I didn't always have airbending, so in the past I had no choice but to fight up close, meaning I have much more experience than you in close combat. And I can tell that fan of yours is pretty heavy, and the more powerful attacks take you longer to execute, thus leaving me time to act. You were a strong opponent, but I've gone toe to toe against Avatar Korra in the Avatar state. You're just not in her class. Temari then collapsed onto the sand. KO! Zaheer then looks towards the Village Hidden in the Sand and sees Gaara standing on a small sand cloud. Results Boomstick: Oh man, the Naruto fanboys are not gonna like this! Wiz: While this battle was very close Zaheer is faster than Temari, and has more experience fighting. While Temari's no slouch as a strategist, she was outfoxed by Shikamaru back when the fights in Naruto were about strategy. As for the other reasons...well, Zaheer already explained that. Boomstick: But why didn't she just ride on her fan to get close to him? Wiz: That would've been idiotic, as she would've been without a weapon and Zaheer could have simply blown her off the fan to her death. Boomstick: ...OK. Well, I guess Zaheer took the wind out of Temari's sails. Wiz: The winner is Zaheer. Boomstick: Next time on death battle! The strength of legends...only the strongest trainers try to raise these Pokémon. But who's the strongest? Trivia * This is the first of Chrystalfalchion's Death Battles to feature a character from Western animation and the first to feature a character from Japanese anime * This fight was originally going to be between Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening and Monica from Dark Chronicle with the theme being time travellers. However closer research revealed Monica to be far more powerful so the fight would've been too one sided ** This fight was also originally going to include several flashbacks of Zaheer's past as a callback to the major fights in Naruto that do this. However, ChrystalFalchion felt this would've ruined the flow of the fight so they were scrapped *** Zaheer does still explain how he beat Temari, which is still a common trope in Naruto's larger fight scenes ' Who would you be rooting for? Temari Zaheer ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:ChrystalFalchion Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Air Manipulator Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015